peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 May 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-05-09 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *No room for guest poets on Top Gear, but Peel plays a track from an album of Brian Patten reading from his work. Taking no account of the time of year, JP also plays a Christmas blues from a reissue album on the Sussex-based Flyright label, founded by a group of blues enthusiasts associated with the magazine Blues Unlimited. *Tracks from new but subsequently famous albums by the Rolling Stones, the Who and Van Morrison. *A rare appearance in a Peel playlist for Tom Paxton, one of Elektra Records' most popular artists in the UK but not a special favourite of the DJ. Sessions *Curved Air #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-04-28. **No known commercial release **A session with a different tracklist was released on On Air Strange Fruit SFRSCD022 / Live At The BBC Band Of Joy BOJCD 014 listed with this date, but it was actually recorded for Mike Harding's "Sounds of the Seventies" 17 November 1970. read *Roy Harper #4 Repeat. First broadcast 03 January 1970. Recorded 1969-12-15. **I Hate The White Man not played. **Available The BBC Tapes Vol. 1 (Science Friction) *Medicine Head #1 Repeat. First broadcast 10 January 1970. Recorded 1969-12-15. **Ooee Baby not played. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Southwind: Boogie Woogie Country Girl (single) Harvest HAR 5019 *Curved Air: Screw (session) *Medicine Head Walkin’ Blues (session) *Rolling Stones: Stray Cat Blues (LP – Get Yer Ya-Yahs Out) Decca SKL 5065 *John B Sebastian: How Have You Been? (LP – John B Sebastian) Reprise RSLP 6379 *Roy Harper: Don’t You Grieve (session) *Who: Substitute (LP – Live At Leeds) Track 2406 001 *Van Morrison: Into The Mystic (LP – Moondance) Warner Bros.WS 1835 *Curved Air: Vivaldi (session) *Tom Paxton: Forest Lawn (LP – 6) Elektra EKS 74066 *Medicine Head: His Guiding Hand (session) *Stone The Crows: Raining In Your Heart (LP – Stone The Crows) Polydor 2425 017 *Roy Harper: North Country Girl (session) *Dr. West's Medicine Show And Junk Band: The Eggplant That Ate Chicago (LP – The Eggplant That Ate Chicago) Page One POLS 017 *Last Poets: On The Subway (LP – The Last Poets) Douglas Douglas 3 (US release) *Medicine Head: Goin’ Home (session) *Denny Gerrard: Native Son (LP – Sinister Morning) Deram Nova SDN 10 *Wild Man Fischer: Dream Girl (LP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Trees: Nothing Special (LP – The Garden of Jane Delawney) CBS 63837 *Curved Air: Hide And Seek (session) *Matthews’ Southern Comfort: Ballad Of Obray Ramsey (single) UNI UN 521 *Groundhogs: Soldier (LP – Thank Christ For The Bomb) Liberty LBS 83295 *Roy Harper: Forever (session) *Hop Wilson: Merry Christmas Darling (LP – Chicken Stuff Houston Ghetto Blues) Flyright LP 4700 *Medicine Head: Be Blessed To Your Heart (session) *Brian Patten: Unisong (LP – Brian Patten Reading His Poetry) Caedmon TC 1300 *Stefan Grossman: Pigtown Fling (LP – Yazoo Basin Boogie) Transatlantic TRA 217 *Brett Marvin & The Thunderbolts: Dust Me Broom (LP – Brett Marvin And The Thunderbolts) Sonet SNTF 616 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear